


Spare Him

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: Request: excuse me, can I request an one shot where the reader is an angel loyal to Castiel in the civil war, and somehow manages to save Balthazar from him? Maybe she lies and tells him she betrayed his plan and not Balthazar? Please?





	

The war was taxing to say the least. Angels fighting against angels, your brothers and sisters at war with one another, killing their own kin. And you were a part of it. The only solace you had was in your friends, namely Castiel and Balthazar. They were both incredible fighters, kind, strong, dedicated. You were lucky to go into battle beside them.

And now here you were, discussing the betrayal of one of your best friends with the Winchesters and Balthazar.

“Y/N you know Castiel is off his rocker!” Balthazar told you and you rolled your eyes.

“He’s our friend Balthazar, our friend who we went into _battle_ with and you want to throw that away because—“

“Because he’s bloody crazy!” Balthazar cut you off. “He’s talking about sucking up all the souls in Purgatory, and God knows what else! If by some miracle he doesn’t explode the very second he takes that on, how long do you think he’ll last before he does?”

You shook your head. “I know! I know…that doesn’t mean I feel any better about betraying Cas.”

“Look Y/N none of us feel good about this,” Dean chimed in. “But we’ve gotta do what we’ve gotta do. Doesn’t mean we have to like it.”

“Y/N,” Sam said kindly. “We don’t exactly have a lot of options here. And Balthazar is right, there’s no telling what fallout Cas’ plan will have.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. “Well I don’t want any part of it. He’s one of my best friends, and unlike you three the word _loyalty_ still has some meaning to me. So don’t come crying to me when this blows up in your faces.”

Balthazar looked at you, shocked. “So you’re going to tell him I betrayed him?”

“No…” you hesitated. “You’re my friend too, Bal. But from this point on, you’re on your own.” And with those final words you disappeared.

* * *

 

Castiel had summoned you and Balthazar to the lab where he and Crowley were working.

“You rang, Cas?” Balthazar said and though you were certain you knew what this was about, you tried to stay calm.

Castiel sighed. “Yeah. We have a problem.” He paused. “Dean Winchester is on his way here.”

You shot Balthazar a look but hoped Castiel didn’t see it.

“Really? Oh.” Balthazar’s voice wavered slightly.

You decided to intervene. “How'd he even know where we were?” you asked. You could practically feel the tension radiating off Castiel and though Balthazar was trying to stay calm, his nerves were on high alert, that much you could tell.

Castiel put down the jar of blood he was holding. “Apparently we have a Judas in our midst.”

 “Ah.” Balthazar laughed awkwardly and you wanted to slap him. “Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?” you could hear the panic in his voice.

Castiel stood up slowly. “I don't know. But I…” he paused, looking pained and you got the impression that he wasn’t being truthful. “I need you to find out.”

Balthazar nodded. “Of course. Um, right away. Right away.”

“Uh, but what do you want us to do about Dean?” you asked carefully.

Castiel turned away from the two of you. “Nothing. I'll handle him myself.”

There was something in his voice that had you worried and you shot a look at Balthazar, who was clearing feeling it too.

“Castiel?” you asked quietly. “Are you alright?”

Castiel sighed and raised his head to the sky. “First Sam and Dean, and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand.”

“Castiel…” you trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Balthazar let out a little laugh. “Well you've - you've always got little old me.”

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Castiel’s hand twitch and you saw the glint of an angel blade in his hand. Suddenly it all clicked. Cas knew. He knew what Balthazar— _what you and Balthazar_ —had done. He called you here because you’d betrayed him, and he wanted…revenge? Whatever it was that he wanted, he had his angel blade out and that wasn’t a good sign.

 “Yes,” Castiel said quietly and you saw him grip his blade tighter, getting ready to strike. “I'll always have you.”

When he turned around and raised his blade at Balthazar you held up your hands and stepped in between them.

“Cas! Wait!” you shouted but Cas just glared down at you.

“Y/N. Move.” He said strongly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But you’ll hurt him?” you demanded and Cas sighed.

“He betrayed me, Y/N. We’ve known one another for millennia, fought together and this is what he—“

“I’m protecting you from yourself, Cas!” Balthazar interrupted and Cas took a step forward, ready to strike.

“It wasn’t him!” the words were out of your mouth before you could stop them and both of them looked at you in shock, although Castiel had some hurt mixed in.

“You?” he spoke softly, eyes narrowed.

“Y/N…” Balthazar warned you but you kept talking.

“Balthazar was trying to protect me. He’s not the only who betrayed you Cas. I am. I—I was worried about the power you would ingest, the inevitable fallout. You have to understand, Castiel I…I had no choice.” You paused, taking a deep breath and squaring your shoulders. “So if you’re going to kill me. Kill me. But leave Balthazar out of it, he’s innocent.”

“You’ve betrayed my trust, Y/N.” Cas said, hurt. “That is something I cannot forgive. You may consider this the end of our friendship.”

Castiel raised his arm, and you closed your eyes, awaiting the pain that would come with your death. But all that came was a hot pain as Castiel sliced at your arm.

“Leave now. Both of you.” He commanded. “And if I see you again, believe me, I will kill you.”

“Cas…” Balthazar started but you just took his hand and with the sound of wings you were somewhere else. You turned to Balthazar, breathing heavily. He looked at you sympathetically and made to speak but you held up your hand.

“Don’t, Balthazar. Just…don’t.” you were holding back tears.

Balthazar looked at you sadly. “Thank you.” He said softly, and with the sound of wings, was gone.

You sat on the ground, tucked your knees against your chest and buried your face in your arms, crying over the loss of a dear friend, and planning any and all ways to make it up to him.


End file.
